


去爱荷华

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Carol Marcus/Nyota Uhura - Freeform, Carol Marcus/Saavik, M/M, Mirror Universe, Old Age, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Jim Kirk失踪了，McCoy决定去找他。





	去爱荷华

（一）

“先生，为了防止信息遗漏，我们再确认一次，你可以随时进行补充。”深色礼帽几乎要戳上天花板的男人像模像样地滑动着自己的笔记，脸颊上浅色的伤疤艰难地抖了抖，“自从离职后你就再也没有见过James T.Kirk了，是吗？企业号停泊的这一个月，没有任何船员与你接触？”

个头稍矮的那一个男人猛嘬一口烟，就好像他全部的灵魂都在烟头的那一端挣扎，就好像他的肺部正在缺乏尼古丁的痛苦中蜷缩哀嚎。McCoy盯着他疾速塌缩又重新鼓胀的胸膛，忍住伸手碾去那个小小的红色光芒的冲动。

“先生？”

桌面被三根手指头敲了敲，McCoy垂下眼睑看到对方苍白的手指头砸在仿木桌面上，他粘稠呆滞的视线从尖端发黑的指甲一点点移动到男人的眼睛。如此年轻执着。McCoy在心里感叹到，那双眼睛在黑暗中反射着他们头顶白色的人造光源，透露着一股子不屈不挠的意味，几乎要刺伤退休的医生。而McCoy早就在时间的揉搓下学会了妥协，他已经老得成为了历史故事的一部分，老得连心中的抱怨都只愿意埋在这幅佝偻单薄的躯体里和那些逐渐罢工的器官一起腐烂。

一小撮烟灰抖落在桌面上，McCoy被烫伤一般打了个哆嗦，他用手抹去那些粉末又在裤管上攥了攥手指。鬼知道这个毛都没长齐的孩子是从哪里搞到的古董。浑浊的空气令他的皮肤在烦躁中发痒，然而这不是他的屋子，这个屋子甚至他妈的没有一扇窗户。McCoy屏着呼吸后仰身体，和半空中缭绕的薄薄烟雾拉开些距离。粗糙的气味仍然在他的鼻腔里盘旋，McCoy咽下梗在喉咙里的硬块抱紧了怀中尚且温热的马克杯。矮个子皱紧眉头，正义的方脸透露着毫不掩饰的烦躁。

好的，好的。McCoy像所有被时代抛弃的老年人一样揉了揉脑袋，他把自己埋在松垮的运动套装里，头发自从起床后对着墙角枯萎的盆栽用手指扒了两下以外再无打理。而这两个调查员，他们杵在笔挺的西装里，像是穿着刀枪不入的盔甲。马克杯里的咖啡，头顶摇晃的灯光，开着录音功能的PADD上莫名其妙的线条表格让一切看起来高深神莫测。

就像是McCoy不小心闯入了什么怀旧侦探剧拍摄现场。

这样想着，McCoy一边不太情愿地点了点头：“是的，是的，给你们省点时间。不仅仅是那个混球，自从我被企业号一屁股踢回地球——不是说我在抱怨——我就再也没见过我的‘好同僚们’中的任何一个了。他们在他妈的外太空，无人之地，开拓他妈的疆土，五年他妈的任务！你觉得一个乡村医生能做到无所不知的调查局做不到的事情？”

McCoy半直起身体在空中摇晃了几下手，然后猛地放软身体撞回椅子里。椅背并不是很柔软，他的后背磨蹭着坚实的表面，想起曾经的办公室里舒适的扶手椅，想起那些手术台上或趴或躺，或一动不动或尖叫挣扎的躯体。医生颇有些怀念地咂咂嘴。和他保持视线接触——“眼睛是心灵的窗户，Bones！”——的男人整理了一下帽檐，避开了McCoy突然精神抖擞的视线。他站起身，椅子在地面上移动发出粗嘎的声音，就像是老旧的电视剧那样充满了戏剧性和丰富的暗示。

McCoy依旧靠着椅背，舒舒服服地喝下杯子里剩余的浊液，既然调查局大清早地把他从卧室拖到这里，那么他打定主意要占尽所有的便宜。

“感谢您的配合，McCoy医生，我们会再次联系你的。”小矮个开始下驱逐令。

“我已经告诉了你们全部的内容，所以小毛头，别再来烦我了。这不是请求，这是一个警告。”

矮个子男人把嘴巴从上嘴唇里挤出来，憋着嘴巴做出一副怪异的模样。McCoy忍住摸口袋里小刀的冲动。咖啡顺着喉咙流进胃部，冰凉的触感附着在医生的食道里，逐渐与他的躯体融合。McCoy站起身，门被拉开了，模糊的交谈声灌入小小的房间，仿佛两个不同的空间之间的通道被开启。过去渐渐被现在吞噬。

McCoy点点头，他走出房间的时候忽然暴露在明亮的灯光下的双眼不由自主地酸胀，分泌出些许液体。

 

（二）

1，2，3。

McCoy掰着指头数着。地上有三根烟头，在电视屏幕的画面里清晰地摆着，像是作业本上画得很短的三条平行线，那种用两把三角尺仔细画出来的学生作业。视频的画质很高，因为McCoy的退休金十分慷慨。烟头的橘红的火光已经消失了，月光在地面静止不动。McCoy意识到那是一个没有风的夜晚。Jim Kirk的杰作。McCoy不由得好奇Jim的烟是不是和那两个派头十足的调查员是一个牌子的。事实上Jim只是把烟夹在手里，他的一只手搁在膝盖上，任凭烟雾缠绕着手腕消散在空气中，烟灰掉落在地上或者他该死的皮鞋上不知所踪。

McCoy把监控录像往回倒了几分钟，盯着Jim的大屁股。他的视线开始涣散，Jim的屁股变成了重重叠叠的三四个影子，在屏幕上微微晃动，然后Jim起身，看了一眼McCoy。他的眼睛压在棒球帽帽檐的阴影下，那里什么也没有，没有戏谑的笑意，也没有求助的惊恐。Jim看了McCoy的摄像头一眼，即使医生很小心地把自己的监控录像藏在一堆花花绿绿的植物后面还做了掩饰，Jim的视线透过一年多的时间和一块屏幕直直钉在McCoy的身上，然后他转身消失在了播放器的边框里。

一只流浪狗吚吚呜呜地从McCoy的屋前跑过，却奇迹般地没有踢飞Jim摆在地上的烟头。不久后阳光一点点浸染了监控视频，McCoy查看了一下时间。

Jim Kirk，企业号舰长——前任舰长——在五年任务开始前三天出现在McCoy医生安逸的退休小屋前，撅着屁股蹲在路边上抽了三只烟，然后离开了。

一年后企业号前任医官冲出家门，监控视频里的医生被屋子逐渐扩张的影子收拢着，发色斑驳的脑袋有些迷茫地左右转动了几下。他似乎在远处的灌木丛里找到了什么，拖拉着脚往前走了两步，接着在了路灯下停留许久，然后拐向了街角的小超市。

 

（1）

McCoy第一次见到Jim Kirk是在一家酒吧。

酒吧的布局McCoy已经记不太清楚了，大概都是一样的，千篇一律的音乐和扫来扫去的并不能起到有效照明作用的灯光。彼时尚且风华正茂的McCoy还不会在剧烈的鼓点中被震荡得翻白眼，他怀里揣着一打表格，但是还是假兮兮地装作并没有下定决心要进入一所全是青春躁动野心勃勃的年轻人跑来跑去的学校蹉跎自己的一身老骨头。他就是这样和坚持要请自己喝酒的小年轻说的，一头金发上沾着些许可疑血迹的年轻人表示理解，然后亲亲热热地把自己的肩膀推搡着顶上了McCoy的胳膊。

他们交换了一下姓名和来到旧金山之前的苟活之处，McCoy已经很好地把自己灌了个半醉，浓厚的南方口音让他整个人像是一本难以破译的密报。Jim不停眨巴着自己蓝得像是假货的眼睛，扇动着和头发颜色相同的睫毛，对McCoy释放心照不宣的信号。McCoy觉得自己已经太老了，不能冒着折断老腰的风险和这个孩子在厕所里胡来，他刚想着要怎么不动声色地把大腿上画着圈而且温暖熨帖的手挪开，酒保就往Jim的脑袋上洒了半杯啤酒，为他解决了一个大难题。

McCoy隐约看到了一些Jim由于忙着把舌头贴上他的喉咙错过的画面。可怜的酒保只是一串多米诺骨牌中最后一个受害者，但是Jim醉醺醺的眼睛显然只能容下McCoy帅气可爱的发型。怒不可遏的男孩敲碎了手中的酒瓶，玻璃渣在空中扬起就像是节日的彩纸。一片混乱，McCoy推开了很多扑在他身上的人，他记不清是自己把Jim从人群里拉出来，还是Jim踉踉跄跄地把他从角落推搡到门口。鞋子踩在地上发出嘎啦嘎啦的声音，McCoy注意到Jim的一只脚只穿着袜子。

“我受伤了，Bones。”

Jim的声音朝气十足，但举起的手臂上确实滑过一道血迹。那很漂亮，像是一条深红色的藤蔓缠绕在他的胳膊上，然后消失在卷起的袖子里。

McCoy下意识摸着自己随身携带的三录仪，Jim热情地蹭进McCoy的手臂之间，把自己的血迹抹到他皱巴巴的衬衫上。血液一接触到布料便迅速散开扩张领地，如此多的血，McCoy觉得肩膀上挂着的重量都增加了。浸湿的衬衫贴在他的胸口肚皮上，他扶着Jim在墙角坐好，两只猫在他们的头顶忘情地叫着，酒吧的喧闹声变得遥远朦胧。

“我的宿舍就在附近。”Jim抬起脑袋兴致勃勃地建议，似乎所有的疼痛都消失在了McCoy的绿眼睛里。

 

（三）

Uhura换了发型，这个认知使得外部世界对McCoy而言变得陌生了不少。一切都在变化，McCoy提醒自己。昔日在舰桥无情地甩来甩去仿佛一把犀利鞭子的长发变成了齐耳短发，McCoy不得不花费点时间奉承了几句。Uhura抱着胳膊，削瘦的肩膀看起来像是两把锋利的匕首，最陡峭的山峰。

“你们他妈的一个比一个难找，”McCoy灌了一口酒，觉得那更像是掺了点酒精的尿，然后他补充道，“要不是你先想起了我这个乡村医生——真他妈见鬼。”

“Leonard，你还是老样子。你知道企业号一落地就被监控了，不是吗？”Uhura装模作样地蹙起弯弯的眉毛，似乎真的颇为为难，“那些你想知道的事情，我知道有一个人，比起我你更信任他，但是我最近也自顾不暇，我们都是，不是吗？”

Uhura总是有办法在简单的词语中透露出一些幽深的暗示，她微笑着指引你一头栽进无底的深渊，打捞并不存在的答案。McCoy忍住捏鼻梁的欲望，他攥紧扶手，虽然Uhura的摄像头存在死角，但是McCoy并没有把握那个漂亮的嘴角是因为什么原因而勾起的。

美丽的通讯官或许有那个功夫玩心理战，但是McCoy觉得自己很累了，另外，他想他实在没有什么可以害怕失去的，于是他终于放下了习惯性绷紧的脸部肌肉。这很难，只有当你放松下来才会意识到自己有多么疲惫。Uhura撅起嘴，让McCoy回忆起昔日那些玫瑰色的绯闻和疯狂。

“这得你来告诉我了，亲爱的。”

Uhura脸上飘过的愁苦足够真实。McCoy想起 M'Benga，一些模糊的东西变得明晰，蒙在镜面上的雾气渐渐消失。

“我想你听说了Carol的手术，一些杂种认为他们比Carol更配得上那些血清。”通讯官的下颌绷紧，深色的眼睛眯成狭长的缝。

“而我会让M’Benga知道他欠我的债该还了。”McCoy接过对话停顿的空白。

“你知道，关于一艘船上发生了什么，他总是看得比我们清楚，听到得比我们更多，”Uhura满意地点点头，一行难以理解的混乱字符出现在屏幕中。McCoy花了三秒钟意识到那是一个联系方式。通讯官对自己的小把戏颇为得意，在谈话以来首次露出了自己洁白的牙齿，而Jim说过Uhura蛊惑人心的笑容能让瓦肯人弃武从文。“如果M’Benga医生做出了错误的选择，我会让及时让他明白有些信息即使是——是他，也不应该泄露。”

这个愚蠢的女人以为自己能够掌控一个瓦肯人。

McCoy前倾身体，他意识到自己由于情绪的感染不由自主地龇牙咧嘴，就好像回到了美好的过去，站在舰桥上，对着即将摆上试验台的实验体跃跃欲试。他再次感到浑身的细胞在兴奋中战栗。

“你知道Carol和Saavik的关系并不像你想的这么单纯，对吧？”

然后他切断了视讯。

 

（2）

Jim有时候会格外地多愁善感，比如说当他不得不放弃原本的计划按照将军的指示提前炸掉一颗星球的时候，或者一个间谍在他尚未施展拳脚的时候咬碎了藏在牙齿里的胶囊。McCoy揉着搁在他肚皮上的金色脑袋，心不在焉地推测着今天Jim心情不佳的原因。他喜欢那些微微卷曲的头发在自己的手心里毛茸茸的触感，柔软的发丝不小心也会在手指上划拉出细细的伤口，而Jim略微粗糙的舌头会将血滴卷进嘴里，咽入喉咙，一点也不浪费。

“Bones，我最近在想，退休后该干什么。”

Jim真诚的声音挺像那么一回事，有一瞬间McCoy真的以为他们能够安安稳稳地躲过暗杀和阴谋活到白发苍苍，领着退休金在地球——绝对不是什么活见鬼的殖民地或空间站——找个地方种桃子。

被另一个宇宙的Spock一拳头撞飞到走廊另一头，然后看着一脸天真单纯的自己被表情陌生的医疗官抱在怀里消失在传送室，这件事对邪恶的企业号霸主Kirk舰长的影响比McCoy预想的要更深远。McCoy忍耐着掀开他的衣服下摆四处摸索的冰凉手指，告诉自己要和善。他不是很喜欢多重宇宙这个概念，更多的世界，更多的不确定性。Jim抬起脑袋，蓝色的眼睛因为疲惫而变得雾气重重。

“你去过爱荷华吗？”Jim的声音罕见地有些软乎乎的。

然后他开始介绍自己的老家。Jim描述的能力不是很好，除非他正在解释威胁和暴力，那时他总是诗兴大发，惹得通讯官直翻白眼。McCoy从未去过爱荷华，他对那个区域的所有想象源自Jim的构建，那些贫瘠的文字和词穷时手舞足蹈的动作搭起的世界充满了原始的欲望和生机，并在Jim有意无意的夸大下变得扭曲而精彩。

“阳光，Bones！阳光！太阳能把你烤得脱一层皮！夏天的爱荷华像是大烤箱——你知道烤箱是什么吗？”

McCoy不知道烤箱是什么，大概是上上个世纪的玩意。Jim没有等待他回答。他的手在空中挥舞，模拟着尘土飞扬的道路和高速行驶的车辆。Jim嘟着嘴巴发出吭哧吭哧的声音，他正假装自己是一辆摩托车，而McCoy正坐着他一路飞驰着穿过麦浪与小镇破败的建筑，他的尖叫声闷在头盔里，仍然吃了一嘴的沙。

然后是冬季的爱荷华，厚厚的积雪夺走了一切声音，同时掩埋了人类丑陋的踪迹。家家户户亮起了黄色的灯，在夜幕中银白月色下的世界一览无余，仿佛没有尽头。McCoy蜷缩在客厅的沙发中，被毯子和靠垫埋得很深，他的脚边是一只打盹的奄奄一息的杂毛小狗。Jim把劈好的木柴扔进火炉里，并不打算修理多年无人使用的暖气。

“那听起来不错。”McCoy嘟囔着。

Jim在他的重量下努力摇晃着，情欲让McCoy的脑袋变成了一团缓慢搅拌的粘稠麦片。他们都已经不再年轻了，而Jim描述的画面让他感到惊慌。他讨厌幻想不可能的感觉，他讨厌Jim构筑的那个过于美好而遥不可及的世界。他狠狠顶进Jim身体里的空隙，用自己的器官填满Jim，替代Jim脑子里那些胡思乱想。Jim叫喊着，似乎那些异想天开从他的嘴里逃逸而出，消散在空气里。McCoy一辈子只有一种可能会骑上什么奇怪的东西，那就是一个不停叫嚷着敞开双腿的Jim Kirk，而不是什么摩托车，什么麦浪汹涌树梢哗哗作响的爱荷华乡间，或者寒风凛冽的茫茫雪原。Jim的双腿紧紧锁着McCoy的腰，他的嘴唇拧成一个扭曲而满足的笑容。他的身体环绕着McCoy将他拖入了漆黑温暖的深处。

“当然了，Bones，你和我在一起，否则你哪里也别想去。”

 

（四）

铃声将McCoy惊醒，他抹去额头的冷汗，一边回忆怎么呼吸，一边在不断重复的背景乐中瞪着自己裤裆上隆起的一团深色污渍发脾气。苍白的日光在他不远处的地板上投下一个小小的圆圈，手心黏腻潮湿的触感让他开始厌恶这幅身躯。或许有一个办法可以使人类摆脱虚汗，还有沉重的大脑、空荡荡的胃部和急促的心跳带来的恶心感。许久后McCoy的呼吸终于平稳了下来，他一点点舒展自己吱呀作响的身躯，然后点击了回拨。

Spock甚至没有在第一声响铃前便接通了电话。瓦肯人没有选择视讯，并不是说McCoy有多么想念那个大脑门上覆盖均匀的齐整刘海。他只是不喜欢在对话时无法观察谈话对象的面部表情，不过话说回来，又有哪个人类可以从石头脸上看出一二端倪？

Jim可以。他头脑里一个小小的声音提醒他。

McCoy把那个声音抹去，就像是趁着汤汁干涸前把它从白衬衫上捻开。然而油渍还是悲哀地留在了原处，并且还稍微扩大了领地。

“医生，我已经得知你将会与我进行通话，询问我关于Kirk舰长的事情。我相信你已经阅读了所有Kirk舰长失踪的官方报告，我要求你再次确认本次通话的保密性。”

“当然，当然Spock。”

Spock的声音比死人的心跳还要平稳，McCoy勉强压抑心中的厌恶。他的五官在Spock呼吸声到达耳膜的第一瞬间就团团皱起，变成了一颗卷心菜。Jim会喜欢这个画面的，McCoy的大脑意识到了这一点，无论McCoy本人是否愿意做出这个判断。

瓦肯人得到回答后大概满意地挑挑眉毛，McCoy不在乎。他想Spock最好快快将他想要的一股脑说出来，然后他就可以挂断电话和这个绿血铜基怪老死不相往来。McCoy忍不住在房间里来回走动，他始终没有离开PADD太远，就好像他的心脏正连在那个小小的板子上。这太荒谬了。

Spock说了一些东西。

关于夭折的五年计划。一场哗变。Spock隐晦地暗示。一颗疫病传染的星球，人口骤减，Kirk舰长一如既往兴致高昂地冲向危险的正中央——

“医生，你是否在听我说话？”

“操！”

McCoy在陡然中止的故事里惊跳起来，他的咒骂在墙壁间回荡着，甚至没有反应过来那是他自己的声音。

“你没有和Jim一起下去。”医生意识到自己不知何时抓起了PADD，小小的板子在他手里脆弱得像是一张纸片。

Spock似乎在责备他：“你是否明白，Kirk舰长的儿子David Kirk同样在舰桥上？”

是的，McCoy恍然大悟。不，其实他什么都没有明白。Spock仍然忠诚于Kirk舰长——Jim Kirk舰长吗？瓦肯人仍然称呼Jim为舰长，而不是David那个傻乎乎的小混球，这或许代表了什么。但是Jim在失踪时仍然在舰长职位上，所以或许什么也不能说明。

Spock自顾自继续说着：“我无法阻止那道命令，医生，我痛恨这个说法，但在当时企业号的选择十分有限。”

“然后调查局的人来问我Jim他妈的去哪了，昨天。他们说Jim一定是偷偷溜走了，因为David那个小疯子非得要把刀捅进他爸爸脑壳里才罢休。你们都被关起来了，小可怜们，调查局在找Jim，他们一定是疯了才会来找我。”

McCoy思考着是不是要把出现在他房子外的鬼魅身影透露给Spock。这不是他擅长的领域，他只擅长割开瓦肯人的肚子，他不擅长研究瓦肯人的脑子。

Spock停顿了几秒——3.78秒，McCoy胡诌了一个数字，他不合时宜地被自己逗乐了。

“医生，David Kirk成为舰长后，我在他的指令下严密监控，并未有飞行器成功逃离。”

McCoy张了张嘴，他的耳朵里充斥着血流疾速奔驰的嗡鸣，这让他花了点时间理解Spock的话意味着什么，然后他又花了点时间确认了自己的理解是Spock所暗示的。该死的瓦肯人，说话拐弯抹角，他没有直接告诉医生 ，而是残忍地等待医生自己得出结论，就好像是McCoy亲自为Jim判了终局。

“好的，Spock。”

“医生，我仍然是Kirk舰长的大副，我仍然在企业号上。”

Spock并没有说吾与汝同悲。如果McCoy浑沉沉的脑子没有听错，Spock的最后一句话听起来意味深长。他挂掉了电话，但McCoy仍然举着PADD，他的双手托着蓝光莹莹的小板子，仿佛那是一副了无生息的单薄躯体。

调查结束了。McCoy看到一颗星球缓缓地塌缩，他知道在宇宙中一颗星球的消失是无声无息的。他曾经亲眼看到红色的瓦肯星球是如何坍塌，伴随着无数的文明和生命。数万民众临终的哀嚎在黑暗的深空里徘徊不去。

彼时，McCoy只是感到震撼。而现在，McCoy什么也感受不到。

 

（3）

McCoy看到David第一眼就不喜欢他。年轻的Kirk身材削瘦颀长，除了傲慢的气质与发福的父亲并无太多相似之处，一头近乎白色的卷发在脑袋上团成蜷曲干涸的意大利面的模样。他看上去像是一个Jim的替代品，而McCoy不喜欢自己下意识里得出的结论。David在父亲的面前露齿而笑，父子两人都不是很有心情玩情意浓浓的戏码。

Jim回到舱房时郁郁寡欢，他猛地把自己砸进沙发里，全然不顾McCoy精心整理的文件在他的大屁股底下几乎报废。McCoy叹了口气，任由舰长把自己拖到他制造的一片混乱中。

McCoy舒舒服服地坐在Jim的大腿中间，他把Jim攥成拳头的手一点点掰开，放在自己的肚子上。Jim的双臂自发收紧，形成一个牢不可破的禁锢。他的脑袋蹭着医生的脖弯，灼热的气息几乎在医生的底衫上烧起一个窟窿。

“你等着，三天后我就把那个小混账和厨余垃圾一起扔进陨石带里。”

三天后，McCoy和两个Kirk吃了一顿令他消化不良的家庭晚餐。

一周后McCoy在舰桥上看到David坚持不懈地和Uhura调情，显然父子两人对女性的品味十分相近，这让他在心里偷偷笑了半天。

三周后Jim砸烂了房间里的大部分家具。

“你等着！你等着……”

Jim的脸涨得通红，他呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，长大的嘴发出野兽般的怒吼。McCoy静静等着，直到Jim瘫倒在床垫上。他用毛巾擦去舰长脸上的汗水，Jim迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着血腥的咒骂，McCoy扯过毛毯将两个人兜了进去。

McCoy等着，但是Jim始终没有把这句话说完。

五周后McCoy等到了一封调离通知。

-

“我要见Jim！”

“Kirk舰长正在和将军进行重要通话。”安全官死死堵住门。

McCoy心想他可以等着。他可以让手术台上的那个倒霉蛋慢慢流血而死，但是Jim Kirk必须给他一个理由。你不能随随便便就调离你的男朋友，尤其是当他还兼任你的首席医官的时候。McCoy靠着墙把安全官探究的目光瞪回去，许许多多的问题在他的脑袋里纠缠打斗着，争先恐后地要冲出他的身躯。McCoy知道有什么事情不太对劲，但是Jim Kirk休想把他一脚踢开，否则他就要让Jim知道看着自己被活生生划开肚子是什么滋味。

“Bones！”Jim的大脑袋从门缝里探出来，“你怎么还在这里，我记得我已经签好了你的手序，你随时可以回地球啦！”

Jim的笑容让他看起来很年轻，像是另一个David。McCoy不喜欢David，但是他忽然觉得自己满肚子的火气与困惑都像是被扎了一针的气球那样逃离了他的身体。Jim还看着他，目光是纯然的困惑与无辜。McCoy为什么还不走呢？McCoy不是一直想要回地球吗？沉默悬挂在他们之间，Jim撅着嘴，仿佛不满于医生的不领情。McCoy的手松垮地垂在身侧。

“再见，Jim。”

McCoy选择了辞职。

 

（五）

在墓地遇到Sulu是McCoy没有预料到的， McCoy从未想过与舵手有舰桥与医疗湾之外的交集，即使M’Benga告诉他针对企业号船员的监控已经结束了。

“新的五年计划！”他的昔日同僚举起酒杯，他如今是企业号的首席医疗官了，从稀疏的头发稍到脚后跟都神采奕奕，像是焕发了人生第二春。

“致冰冷与疾病。”McCoy咽下了杯子里蓝色的液体。

Jim的墓碑低调得不像话，大概设计师得到的指令就是“与死者本人完全相反的风格”这一句话。他盯着生卒年份看了半天，在心里默默比较了一下，觉得Jim作为一名高级军官也算是活得够久了。

Sulu站在他的身边，他们两人都穿着便服，Sulu张扬的小披风时不时被风吹得打在他的胳膊上，提醒着医生他不可忽视的存在感，十分恼人。

“你知道，当Kirk传送到星球表面的时候，殖民地几乎没有什么活人了。”

McCoy微微转身，将自己的注意力分给精益号的新舰长。似乎大家都求仁得仁，就连McCoy对自己目前的生活都没有什么可以抱怨的，他在内心嗤笑着。

“所以？”

“所以很有可能，”Sulu看了一眼McCoy，McCoy决定他已经厌恶了每个人话语里无休无止的停顿，“Kirk死亡时身边空无一人。”

Sulu说完递给他一瓶酒，然后就走了——奔向他的新生活。

McCoy心想他不能责怪任何人。他看着Jim小小的立体影像，死者冲着他笑得有些过分快乐，与墓地肃穆的整体氛围格格不入。McCoy发现自己想不起Jim的小肚子没有撑起制服时是什么样了。

 

（4）

“听着Bones，”Jim一只手绕着酒杯杯口，脆弱的玻璃杯在桌面上危险地摇晃着，发出刺耳的噪音。McCoy无法把自己的视线从堪堪保持平衡的杯子上移开，以至于他差点忽略了Jim诡异的发言，“我想让你知道，如果有传言说我死了，或者——”

“怎么，放弃了你的爱荷华退休计划？”

医生觉得他不太喜欢这个谈话的走向。他勉强从桌面上举起自己不太听使唤的脑袋。尽管McCoy觉得自己的脖子似乎要折了，他仍然想办法在Jim说出什么奇怪的话之前截住了对话。

Jim笑了起来，他已经有些松弛的脸颊颤抖着，McCoy伸手拢住自己没能阻止的那道刀伤。Jim拒绝修复自己身上的伤疤，McCoy对此一直感到烦恼。他的拇指沿着伤口的走向缓慢移动，Jim向他倾过身体，胸口的徽章轻轻磕在桌子上。

“不，Jim Kirk的字典里可没有‘放弃’这个词。”

Jim说着那些陈腔滥调，McCoy甚至还在星联的海报上看到过。事实上Jim大多数时候说出这句话只是为了讽刺星联宣传部拙劣的手段，然而他需要这些空洞词句的时候从来都不会犹豫。医生翻了个白眼，重新趴在桌面上，冰凉的触感沿着太阳穴一路蔓延到大脑，他忍不住叹了口气。

McCoy沉沉睡去，即使在梦境里，他也无法幻想Jim Kirk行走在爱荷华尘土飞扬的道路上的样子。

 

（六）

疲倦是McCoy心中仅剩的情感，它沉甸甸的，压在McCoy的胃部像是甩不掉的锚。他被自己无头苍蝇一般的调查一路推进着，然而他走得不够远，他被旧日时光拖住了脚，锁在了历史里。

McCoy将酒瓶举在面前，眯着眼仔细端详着那上面的标志。那是一种三年前已经被禁止贩卖的酒，因为贸易制裁或者别的什么原因。不过他一点也不奇怪Sulu有门路得到一瓶，这是权力为何美好的一个小小缩影，而McCoy也是受益者之一。

他想起学生时代和Jim窝在酒吧里用一排酒瓶吹小曲的日子，还有一次Jim往自己浑身上下淋了三瓶酒，然后宣称McCoy不把他舔干净就要把自己点燃。McCoy一边任由陈年往事塞满脑袋，一边往墓园外面走。他没有意识到双脚把自己带到了哪里，直到看到熟悉的小门。当然，他摇摇头，当然是这里。

正在清理吧台准备开业的酒保是他和Jim的熟人，虽然当年Jim敲碎了一个酒瓶发誓要把他外凸丑陋的金鱼眼抠出来烤着吃，就因为他不小心洒了他一脑袋酒水。McCoy撑着桌子把自己挪到高脚凳上，清洁剂的味道让他有些呼吸困难。

他伸出三个手指敲敲桌面，尽管Paul已经向他移动了，他决定今天要格外招人厌烦。Paul熟练地往杯子里加了冰块，并且没有对McCoy的外带酒水做出任何表示。他把毛巾搭在肩上，老派做法，Jim特别喜欢这一点，甚至在自己的房间里也会这么做。McCoy把Jim的影子挥去，灌下酒，打算用一口尚且能用的老牙把冰块挨个嚼碎。

“你去过爱荷华吗？”Paul突然凑近他，他挤眉弄眼的表情很诡异，像是二流谍战片里最先出场的那个三分钟后就会脑浆糊墙的线人。

McCoy看着Paul浅色的眼珠子心想要不要把Jim当年没有履行的誓言完成。

Paul知趣地后退了些，像是背书一样继续说道：“你知道爱荷华的夏天，热得像是大烤炉，秋天的时候麦浪像是风暴中的大海，冬天的时候——”

“——冬天的时候厚厚的积雪下夜晚一片寂静。”McCoy说。他的嘴里还含着冰块，口腔冻得僵硬，这让他说出来的话含糊不清。但是他的心里突然被点亮了一盏灯，橘红的火光颤巍巍地投下影子，而McCoy小心翼翼地眨了眨眼睛生怕自己忽然从梦中惊醒。

“有人要我告诉你这个。我不知道他到底是什么意思，但是显然你知道。”

Paul拍了拍他的肩膀，McCoy的眼睛飞进了一只小虫子，他粗鲁地揉搓着，试图看清酒保的表情。

一切都变得模糊，在McCoy的视线中摇晃着，McCoy绝望地压抑着心中越来越明亮的光芒。他听到一个声音在对他说话，而那个声音之上还叠着另一个声音。

“再见，医生。”McCoy听见有人对他说，“去看看爱荷华吧。”


End file.
